Cyo the Lion
Cyo the Lion is a young lion from Kenya and a former test subject of Eggman's experiments. Right now he has joined Sonic's team. He was created by the deviantart user with the same name and often appears as a protagonist in his stories. Physical description Cyo is a tall, slender lion who has a brown hair, chest fur and tail-tip. His body is covered in blue and grey armor along with his boots. His right arm is cybernetic and it has a red button while his left hand has a finger less glove. His eyes are a orange color, though they can appear golden. In addition of being a lion, he has retractable claws and sharp teeth. Without his boots, he has three toes with claws on each foot. Before he became a cyborg, he wore a more maasai-styled clothing. Personality He is usually calm and kind, but he can be a bit short tempered if he's called a kitty but he loves having fun with his friends. When he was brainwashed by Eggman at some point, Cyo was far more aggressive and violent. He would have gone so far as killing his own allies if he was not taken out of Eggman's control in time. After being brought out of his brainwashing, Cyo was feeling depressed and upset at harming his own friends even though he was brainwashed. He went to Kenya to regain his confidence with his parents' help. After returning back to Station Square, he found out that while he was brainwashed, he found out that Shadow has gotten a personal grudge against him because Cyo taunted Shadow about Maria during the fight he was brainwashed at. Even though Cyo told him he wasn't himself, Shadow was not so sure about it. Cyo is shown being really selfless, as shown that he helps Tails getting inspiration of new invention such as Tornado suits and even wanting to help even if it could mean his life as he with the Sonic team fought against Crimson the Echidna, the twisted and insane foster brother of Knuckles. When Crimson broke Tails' back, Cyo was there to comfort Sonic due to the two being best friends. As of being part of Sonic's team, Cyo is happy that Sonic shows sympathy towards him since Cyo was turned into a cyborg against his will by Eggman. Cyo has a love interest named Bonnie the Hedgehog from Scotland. He and She fell in love during one Christmas, when they realized they had feelings for each other and gave each other gifts representing their home countries. History and appearances. Cyo was born in Kenya in a village of Mobian lions, the son of Umeme and Ayah. He was trained in hunting and combat skills with his parents in early years. While in school, he befriended a leopard named Zaire. During hid childhood at age eleven he got chased by a bull elephant on musth by getting too close to it. He was nearly killed when his father came to his rescue. Umeme became very disappointed that Cyo got caught in that kind of situation. One day, Cyo was taken by Eggman into an laboratory at age 17 after landing on a mine set up by Eggman which caused his right lower hand and arm to be blown off. Eggman planned to use him against Sonic by installing a mechanical arm onto him as well a artificial heart to empower Cyo's body. One day when the doctor attempted to brainwash him using a virus, Cyo broke free and escaped from Eggman's clutches away from his facility using his new weapons to escape. He then reunited with his family in Kenya before moving to Station Square. Upon arriving there, he met Sonic and eventually his team as well. Explaining to the blue hedgehog what Eggman did to him, Sonic felt sorry for Cyo and accepts him into the team. He became at one Christmas the boyfriend of Bonnie the Hedgehog from Scotland. Fanfictions He usually appears as a main protagonist or a supporting protagonist in many of his stories, such as Brainwashed Cyo he appears both as a antagonist and protagonist. Brainwashed-Cyo In the sequel, Cyo appears as a supporting protagonist. Sonic-Terror-of-Crimson In the five chapter story Prisoned Love, we get to see how Cyo became a cyborg at the second chapter. Prisoned-Love Chapter 2 is where we get to see Cyo’s origin. Strength and powers As of being turned into a cyborg by Dr Eggman, Cyo got some enhanced abilities after the event. * Superhuman strength - Before Cyo became a cyborg he could only lift nearly 3 tons, but with his enhanced cybernetics he got ten times stronger, strong enough to lift 30 tons. He can for example tear off a Eggbot's head with ease, bend metal and punch through glass without injury. But his strength is no match for individuals like Knuckles. * Superhuman stamina - Thanks to his enhanced abilities he can last long periods of time without breaking a sweat or get tired depending how much energy he is charged. * Cybernetic arm - His right hand and lower arm has been replaced by a mechanical arm by Eggman and it can be switched from hand to weapons depending how many times he presses the red button (1 for Big laser gun, 2 for small laser gun, 3 for freeze gun, 4 for flamethrower) * Stealthiness - Cyo has great speed, agility and reflexes being trained in many ways of combat. * Toxic immunity - Thanks to his artificial heart Cyo can't die by any poison or other dangerous substance that could kill a normal person. * Intelligence - While not being smart as Tails, he is shown to learn of his enemies moves over time and knows well how to use weapons from spears to guns. He also is known to have a photographic memory. * Semi-longevity - His artificial heart has presumably expanded his lifespan. * Flight - After his return from Kenya to Station Square, Tails equips Cyo with a pair of metallic wings and jet boots to allow him to fly for few hours. They are activated by voice. * Roar - as with all lions, he possess a mighty roar that can be heard 5 miles away. It is powerful enough to send enemies back or to stun. Weaknesses Due to being a cyborg, Cyo has some major weaknesses: he can get in a death-like state if his artificial heart is not recharged after 3 days, though Tails has made it to last a month. Electromagnetic pulses can shut down his weapons, and implants and viruses can cause him to go out of control. He is not indestructible against heavy objects or fireproof since he's still organic. Electricity can also stun him. It is also said he's unable to transform into Super form by chaos emeralds. Gallery Cyo and Ayah.png|Cyo and his mother Ayah. Cyo and his mother.jpg|Cyo as a toddler with his mother. Cyo and his dad.jpg|A 11-year old Cyo with his father. Cyo's arm.png|The many weapons of Cyo's cybernetic arm. Cyonnie pair.png|Cyo and his girlfriend Bonnie. image_by_cyothelion-dao5dzr.png|Cyo on the title for Brainwashed Cyo. Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Good Category:Cyborgs